Freebo
Fred Bowman (nicknamed Freebo) is a minor antagonist in the 3rd season of popular Showtime TV series Dexter. He is a low-end drug dealer and the murderer of two college girls who got away with his crimes due to a bad warrant. His stalking and eventual murder by Dexter Morgan causes a chain reaction of events, involving George King and others. He is portrayed by Mike Erwin. Background Dexter Morgan first visits him claiming to want to buy drugs from him. He is first seen fighting Oscar Prado at his house when Dexter goes there to kill Freebo. His unexpected visit allowed Freebo to break free and runs for his life but Dexter kills Prado after he turns his attention of him. Dex kills Oscar after he attacks him, leaving his body at Bowman's house. This leads the police to believe Freebo killed Oscar, the brother of D.A. Miguel Prado. The high publicity of the crime leads to a massive manhunt for Freebo but as they can't find him, is led to believed he skipped town. Dexter, however, learns he is staying at his girlfriend's place, Teegan Campbell, who he killed. The police don't find a connection until Dex helps his sister Det. Debra Morgan break the case. Meanwhile, Dexter tracks Freebo to Teegan's home, chokes him unconscious and takes him to the house's garage, where he sets him vertically up on a picnic table in plastic wrap. Dexter cuts his cheek, collects a blood sample from him, and confronts him about Teegan and the other two girls that he had killed. Freebo is surprised to hear that Teegan is dead and denies any involvement, but Dexter doesn't believe him. He coldly kills him like any other target. Dexter stabs him in the neck with the same knife that Oscar Prado had attacked Freebo with the day before, as a way of finishing the job. When Prado had attacked Dexter, he managed to turn the knife on Prado and took it with him when he fled the scene. Unknown to Dexter, Miguel Prado had also deduced Freebo's hideout location and was waiting outside, where he sat wanting to kill Freebo himself. Dexter is caught red-handed by Prado as he emerges but much to his surprise Prado thanks him for doing what he couldn't. Freebo's unexplained disappearance leads to multiple characters becoming involved in the plot. While Miguel Prado is led to believe that Freebo was placed underneath a buried grave (which leads Miguel into using this for his discarding of bodies), George Washington King begins killing people associated with Freebo in an attempt to track him down (even though it was just used to mask his intent for murdering people). Personality Freebo is a man who will sell anything to make a quick buck and certainly has made a living off of it when it comes to drugs. Freebo is a dealer, a popular one at that and has a few people under his employ to watch over him, as if he were a miniature drug lord (nothing compared to Carlos Guerrero). He sometimes doesn't keep up on his due however, as is the situation with George King that is constantly looking for him after his sudden disappearance. As far as his attitude goes, he has no respect for anyone, especially women, and he occasionally gets high. He doesn't appear to show remorse for the victims that he's killed despite having no apparent animosity for them and doesn't seem to have any friends either, suggesting that he only cares about himself. Appearance Freebo appears to be someone who puts on anything he can find and had very sloppily spiked up hair. He disliked anything other than gym shorts and t-shirts. Category:Deceased Category:Drug Dealers Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Addicts Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Weaklings Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil